Phlox paniculata. 
xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant of the family Polemoniaceae, botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a whole plant mutation from Phlox xe2x80x98Bright Eye Elitexe2x80x99 (unpatented) in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands. xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Irenaeus A. M. van Gaalen, in September 2000, in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands.
xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor and selected in a cultivated environment in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture was first performed in September 2000 in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings (tip cutting, internodal cutting) was first performed June, 2001, in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Phlox as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Inflorescences atypical of Phlox flowers;
2. Persistent inflorescences that do not shed;
3. Upright plant habit;
4. Green leaf color;
5. Many flowers per stem;
6. Light greyed-purple; red-purple; flowers with white and yellow-green tips.
xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands, in a glass greenhouse under average day temperatures of between 18 to 32 degrees Celsius and 10 to 18 degrees Celcius at night. No artificial lighting, photoperiodic treatments or other cultural or environmental treatments are conducted, no growth retardants are added. These conditions closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/984,576). In comparison, flowers of xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 are green/white/pink whereas the flowers of xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99 are reddish purple. The flower shape of xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 resembles that of a small flower whereas the flower shape of xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99 are less developed than a small flower. The inflorescences of xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 have more flowers than the inflorescences of xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99.
In comparison to Phlox paniculata xe2x80x98Bright Eye Elitexe2x80x99, (unpatented) from which xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 is a mutant, Phlox paniculata xe2x80x98Bright Eye Elitexe2x80x99 has normal Phlox paniculata flowers, whereas xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 has much smaller flowers with different colors. xe2x80x98Bright Eye Elitexe2x80x99 has dark pink to light pink flowers that are 3.5 cm to 4 cm in length. The flowers of xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 are green/white/pink in color and are 2 cm in length. The flowers of xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 do not have reproductive organs contrary to the flowers of xe2x80x98Red Feelingsxe2x80x99. Generally, the stem, leaves and roots of xe2x80x98Bright Eye Elitexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Natural Feelingsxe2x80x99 are the same.